Ninjas In the Night
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Oneshot. Kaylee has a strange way of changing the mood in any situation. She can go from total dispair, to happiness in three seconds flat... or, she could go from being attacked in the middle of the night, to laughing at Blake in her Overdrive uniform.


**A/N:** I have no idea what inspired me to write this, but here it is. And for those of you who've read my other oneshots, you'll figure out how Kaylee turned a house upside down in here.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in any way, except for Kaylee.

* * *

Kaylee slowed her breathing and put herself flat on the ground, hoping it would make her less noticeable as she waited patiently for her attacker to make a mistake.

"Come on, I won't hurt you!" her attacker called, and Kaylee knew he was close. Though she couldn't see him because it was so dark, she could hear his footsteps on the ground. If she was right, then his feet were inches from her face. It could either be dangerous, or it could help Kaylee in her escape.

Her attacker sat on her bed, pushing the bottom down on her back and pinning her under the bed. He didn't know she was there, and it was best that he didn't, but Kaylee wished he would leave the room so she could run out.

"Where the hell did you go?" he growled, getting off the bed, and Kaylee saw his feet right by the edge of the bed. As he walked to the door, his disappeared into the darkness, but Kaylee waited until she was sure he was gone before crawling out.

She realised her mistake when she felt her nose twitch. Hiding under the bed had not been the smartest move. The dust had accumulated in her nose, and she felt a sneeze coming on.

She started to tear up as she tried to hold it in. She ran for the window and opened it. Pushing the screen out, she jumped down and landed on the ground.

It was dark outside, and the moon's light wasn't much help. She had to get away using her ninja skills. She pulled off her civilian clothes, revealing her black leather uniform with a light green trim.

"ATCHOO!" she sneezed, giving away her position to the enemy. She looked up at the window and noticed he had turned on a light. Before he could look out the window to spot her, she pushed herself against the wall.

"She got out!" the man groaned, jumping out of the window and landing in front of Kaylee, with his back turned to her. There were no lights to help him spot her in the distance, Sensei Leanne Omino always turned off the Academy lights after midnight.

"ATCHOO!" Kaylee sneezed again, cursing as the attacker turned to face her. She laughed weakly before jumping over him, pushing off his shoulder and running. He heard her attacker call her name as he took off after her.

Kaylee ran away from the temple and into the forest, where the thick trees blocked out the dim light off the moon. Kaylee put on her face mask, hiding her blonde hair. The more she could hide, the less likely her attacker was to find her.

By now, the only thing that gave her away was the green trim on her uniform. She had to find a way to cover it up, and fast.

"AH!" her attack yelled as he tricked tackling her to the ground. Kaylee jumped up just in time and caught a tree branch. She looked down for a second, seeing the man on the ground, before pulling herself up and hiding in the leaves.

"I know where you are!" the man said, shaking off the dust from the ground and looking up. He could no longer seen the green lining that allowed him to find her in the first place, but he could heard the leaves rustling in the tree.

Kaylee held onto the tree trunk as she thought of a way to escape. She noticed there was another tree she could reach if she jumped. She stood up, happy the branch could support her small weight, and ran.

The next three was a little further than she expected, but it didn't matter. As soon as Kaylee realised she wasn't going to make it, she came up with a new plan. Before she hit the ground, she tucked her legs in and rolled. She didn't account for the mud on the ground, but it worked to her advantage. The mud covered the green on her uniform, and she was now completely camouflaged.

In one quick motion, she rolled slightly, catching a rock in her hand as she did, and pushed herself up before starting her run through the forest. She threw the rock up in the air, causing it to hit a brach filled with leaves.

The man heard this and thought Kaylee had made it into the next tree. He ran for it and jumped up, catching a branch before falling down. He pulled himself up to the branch where he heard the noise, but saw no one was there.

"Damn it..." he growled, looking around again.

He couldn't find her.

He muttered something under his breath before jumping from tree to tree, hoping to get an aerial view of where his prey was. On one jump, he nearly lost his footing. He caught himself before he fell, but not before causing a loud rustling noise.

Kaylee smirked as she skidded to a halt. She looked up and noticed her attacker right above her. She calmed her inner ninja and remembered the training she received from Leanne.

"Sky of Wonder..." she began, bringing her hands together above her head, then lowering them so her hands were level with her chest, with two of her fingers sticking up. "Power of Blue Thunder!"

A blue thunderbolt descended from the sky and hit Kaylee, just like she had planned. She redirected the path of the lighting to hit her attacker.

The man was taken by surprise as the lightning attacked him. Though it barely had an effect, it did cause him to lose his balance and fall out of the tree. Kaylee giggled slightly as she turned toe to run. Now that she had used her powers, she was sure the man was going to as well, and she needed the elements to be on her side.

"Oh, so we're playing like that, are we?" the attacked smirked. He followed her closely. If she got too far ahead, she was going to fade into the darkness and he might never find her again.

"Catch me if you can!" Kaylee called, reaching the end of the forest, where the sand from the beach began.

The light was stronger here, because the water reflected the dim moonlight. Though it was still fairly dark, Kaylee would be able to stop her attacker when he emerged from the forest.

She watched the exit carefully, waiting for her attacker to come out. She couldn't see him, but she didn't hear a strange noise coming from behind her as the ground started to shake. She turned around fearfully, hoping he wasn't planning what she thought he was.

"Oh, shit!" Kaylee yelled when she spotted her attacker's trail. He was underground, using earth powers to tunnel under the sand to sneak up on her. Kaylee thought about running, but he could just hear her steps on the sand and follow her. She decided it was better to wait it out.

When she saw the tunnel was inches from hitting her, she jumped up. Her attacker jumped up as well. They were both suspended in the air for a while, before Kaylee kicked down, hitting him in the shoulder and slamming him into the sand. He landed on his back and grabbed the area around his heart as Kaylee landed right beside him. He tried sweeping his legs under her feet, hoping to trip her, but Kaylee jumped over them and took off for the water. His eyes widened as she got up and ran after her.

"Sandstorm!" he called, bringing up a hand, causing the sand on the beach to start flying around, blinding his prey.

Kaylee pulled the top of her mask over her eyes to keep the sand out as she continued to run. Because she could no longer see what was in front of her, she slowed down. This gave her attacker a chance to catch up and tackle her to the ground.

He was now lying on top of her, pinning her under him. He grabbed her wrists with his hands and restrained them above her head.

"Get off me!" Kaylee yelled, thrashing around, trying to get free.

"I win," the man smirked as he lowered his face, putting it inches from hers. He put both her hands in one of his and used the hand that was now free to pull off her mask. The sand was now sticking to the top of her face because of the sweat and the wind made her hair fly around uncontrollably.

"Let me go!" Kaylee yelled again as she tried to pull her hands free. She also tried kicking at the man, but her feet didn't bend that way, and she only succeeded in moving the sand around her.

"Not until you admit defeat," the man smirked. "I got you."

"I can still get out," Kaylee said.

"Prove it," he laughed. Kaylee once again tried to pull her hands free. She managed to pull one out, and tried punching him in the side of the head. He caught her hand and rolled her over so she was on her stomach. He twisted her hand behind her back and let go of her other hand. He pulled her to her knees and used his free hand to wrap his arm around her neck. Kaylee's other hand quickly grabbed him arm to keep him from choking her. "Will you admit to it now?"

"NO!" Kaylee yelled, struggling to free herself. The man allowed her to move slightly by letting his arm slack slightly. Because of it, he nearly lost his grip on her and she tried to run out. Before she could get back to her feet, he grabbed her legs, sending her back on the ground. He rolled her back on her back and crawled up so he once again had her pinned down. He put her arms back over her head, returning to the position he first had her in.

With his one free hand, he reached traced her jaw. Kaylee tried to pull away, but she didn't have any room to move. His fingers moved down to her neck before jumping to her stomach, where he found the spot where her uniform jacket stopped. His hand moved under her uniform and he was now touching her bare skin.

"Dustin!" Kaylee giggled, moving around, trying to shake him off. "It's supposed to be practice!"

"I know, that's why I didn't take your jacket off," Dustin smirked, pulling off his mask to kiss Kaylee. "You would have been totally helpless."

"Please," Kaylee laughed. "I was holding back. If this were real, I would totally be on top of you."

"Try it," Dustin said. "Go full on. I can take it. And if you can turn the tables, I'll where the Overdrive Spandex, skirt and all."

"With fake boobs and no helmet," Kaylee added, raising the stakes.

"Only if I can fight back!" Dustin said. "It's only fair. That way we'll see if you're a damsel, or a knight."

"Go on, I can take it," Kaylee smirked. Dustin nodded and waited for her to try. He felt Kaylee's arms moving, so he pushed down on them, successfully pinning them into the sand with one hand while the other grabbed her belt. He tied her hands together and summoned a rock, which emerged from the ground. He used his powers to place the rock on one end of the rope, keeping her hand tied above her hand, and giving him both his hand back.

"I win already," he smirked. "You're at my full mercy. You can't use your hand, and I've got you pinned down."

"Think again," Kaylee said as she tried to pull her hands free, but Dustin had thought his plan through. She couldn't pull the rope out from under the rock. When she looked up to figure out why, she saw he had turned the sand above her hand into solid ground.

"Going to admit defeat soon?" he asked her.

"You know, Tori wouldn't care if you were my fiancé. If she saw you doing this, she would call you a pervert and would kick your ass from here to Briarwood and back."

"Hey, I just wanna see if I can trust that you can take care of yourself in the worst of..."

Dustin was cut off when he realised he was flying through the air, and Kaylee was crouching down on the sand, her arms still tied up and the end of the rope still stuck under the rock. He shook off the sand and pushed her against the rock. His body was pushed against her, and he knew there was no way she could get out of this one.

"Say it!" he told her.

Kaylee smirked as she pushed her lips against his, taking him off guard. When she broke the kiss, Dustin staggered backwards. Kaylee took this to her advantage and kicked the rock back, freeing the rope. Her hands were still tied, but she worked around that. She pulled Dustin in by the collar of his uniform and let herself fall backwards.

The two landed in the sand, side by side, and Kaylee reacted quickly by jumping up and putting herself on Dustin, pinning him down. She used her teeth to untie her hands, and then undid his belt. She tied the two together and wrapped it around his hands and finally around his neck. She held one end in her hand, keeping the belts loose so they didn't strangle Dustin. He tried to squirm, but the more he did, the more the belts pulled at his neck and tightened.

"Now who's at whose mercy?" Kaylee asked, cupping her ear with her hand.

"Okay, you got me," Dustin admitted

"And that means..."

"I'll wear your spandex," Dustin groaned. He could not believe he had agreed to this.

"Naw, I'm not that mean..." Kaylee smirked, unwrapping the two belts and giving Dustin his. She tied hers around her waist as she planned her idea.

-----Ninjas-In-The-Night-----

"Say it!" Kaylee yelled, tickling Blake's armpits. Blake shook his head, looking at Tori for a little help, but she was being held back by Dustin. He didn't have to restrain her much; Tori was almost doubled over laughing.

"Say it!" Kaylee yelled again.

Leanne walked by the room at the moment, and from the door, she could only see Kaylee onto of Blake, who was trapped under Kaylee.

"What is going on... oh..." Leanne frowned as she stepped in. She spotted Dustin and Tori and figured out that Kaylee must have been trying to get Blake to do something embarrassing again.

"Say it!" Kaylee yelled.

"Say what," Leanne said, scaring the young blonde. Kaylee jumped up and fell off the bed.

"Ow... don't do that, Leah, my ass takes enough of a beating already," Kaylee groaned.

Blake got up from the bed and ran behind his wife, hiding from Kaylee.

"I'm not wearing your overdrive uniform!" he yelled.

"Yes you are!" Kaylee ordered, crossing her arms over her chest. "Dustin lost so you have to!"

"I never agreed to this bet!" Blake frowned. "Hell, I was sleeping when you jumped me!"

"And I'll do it again if you don't!" Kaylee told him.

"Blake, just wear it," Tori laughed, patting her husband on the shoulder. "She already hates you, if you don't live up to your end of the deal, she might just kill you."

"She couldn't do that," Blake frowned. Tori shook her head slowly.

"I said the same thing about turning the house upside down... and she did."

"She did what?" Blake asked, surprised.

"I turned our house upside down!" Kaylee repeated for him, raising her voice. "We were at the cottage for the weekend. The one my great, great, great, great, great, grandfather built. Tori and my parents were out grocery shopping for the month and I was there alone. Well, the foundation for the house wasn't all that great, which was why we were up there. Dad was going to rebuilt it with my uncle so it was safe..."

"Anyways," Tori continued. "This one got bored when the TV wasn't working so she went outside to play. Apparently there was a snake that went under the house, and Kaylee wanted to catch it to hide it in my pillow..."

"Tori's afraid of snakes," Dustin explained.

"So I tried lifting the house," Kaylee said. "It was a really small house and it was much lighter than it looked. Actually, it was more of a hut... and it was built on a small hill. Now, I don't know where I found the strength the lift it... I guess I always had ninja powers..."

Tori rolled her eyes and pulled out a picture album. She showed Blake and Leanne the picture of their old cottage before Mr. Hanson and his brother rebuilt it.

The house was very small, and was not built for shelter. It was most likely built to store fodder for the animals.

There was also a picture of Mr. Hanson lifting the house with one hand, proving that the house was extremely light.

"She lifted it too high and it rolled down the hill," Tori explained. "When we got home, we found it at the bottom, upside down."

"If I can turn a house upside down, I can damn well kill you," Kaylee threatened, holding up her Green Overdrive uniform. Blake gulped as he looked around.

I cannot believe I'm going to do this.

-----Ninjas-In-The-Night-----

Blake was red as a tomato as he stood in the Mansion's backyard. He was wearing Kaylee's Ranger uniform, without the helmet and with added boobs.

Andrew, Spencer, Mack, Will, Dax, Ronny, Rose, Tori, Dustin, Leanne and Kaylee were all laughing as he spun around again.

"You look so good in a skirt!" Kaylee teased, putting her hand on his shoulder, allowing him to stop modeling the uniform.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Blake groaned as Tori walked up to him.

"Aw, you look cute," she said. "I always wanted a twin!"

"Ha-ha," Blake growled.

"Say cheese!" Kaylee told him, pulling out her camera and taking a picture of him.

"You guys are cruel," Dustin laughed.

"No, cruel would have been making you do it," Kaylee smirked. "He's a sister-stealer, so he had it coming."

"Whatever," Dustin shook his head as he patted Blake on the back. "C'mon, dude, let's get you out of that."

"Thank you," Blake smiled, happy someone was on his side.

"For what?" Dustin frowned. "As soon as you're back in regular clothes, I'm so sending this picture to Shane and the others. They would die laughing if they got their hands on this."

"This is Ranger blackmail!" Blake yelled.

"Oh, speaking off Rangers," Kaylee smiled. "Dr. O knows, like, every Ranger team that ever existed. I'm totally sending this to him... and Kira!"

"NO!" Blake yelled as he was dragged away by Dustin, Mack, Will and Dax.


End file.
